


Sorry, That Our Date Got Cancelled:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Date Night/Date Nights, Dessert, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e18 Nalowale i ke 'ehu o he kai (Lost in the sea sprays), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e18 Nalowale i ke 'ehu o he kai (Lost in the sea sprays), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve makes it up to Danny, & gives him best date possible, What happens at that moment?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is based off the last episode!!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sorry, That Our Date Got Cancelled:

*Summary: Steve makes it up to Danny, & gives him best date possible, What happens at that moment?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is based off the last episode!!!!!*

**_Rick’s Bar_** became a success, & everyone was having a fun time, Everyone had no complaints, & it ended up being the perfect night. Commander Steve McGarrett wished that he hadn’t had to cancel his date with Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & lover. He wished that the case didn’t happen, but was glad that they solved in time.

By the end of the night, Everyone left to go home, & settled in for the night. Orville “Rick” Wright signaled him that everything is all set, & ready, Steve led him to where Rick is. The Blond was shocked, & in awe at the setting. Steve smiled his trademark grin, & he thanked Rick for his help.

“Thank you for doing this, Buddy”, The Five-O Commander said, as he & the bar owner exchanged high-fives. “Not a problem, Let me know if you need anything else”, The Former Marine said, as he went to do his tasks. He left the couple alone to their privacy, & their evening.

“Sorry that our date got cancelled, Danno, This was the best way for me to make it up to you”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he indicated to the romantic table. “This is perfect, Babe”, The Blond said, as he kissed him sweetly, & they sat down to eat their dinner. It just felt right, & real being in that setting, & moment.

“Thank you, Steve, This is exactly what the doctor ordered”, Danny said with a bright smile on his face. “You are welcome, Danny”, Steve smiled a smile of his own. Then, There was slow music, & they danced to their hearts’ content, after they had dessert. Rick smiled, as he watched them, & dimmed the lights, & left there for awhile.

The End.


End file.
